Yoko's Love
by White Rose Fox
Summary: Yoko finds a fox girl and falls in love. A while later he thinks she is dead. She goes to find him in the Human World. And Kuronue is alive. Yoko Kuramaxoc. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho so don't sue.

White Rose Fox: This is a story that I came up with out of the blue similar to a story I am writing. I hope you will like it. Enjoy. A thank you to my beta reader Kerica.

I run from my pursuers and I start feeling tried, but I can't stop now. If I do…I don't even want to know what they will do to me. I hear a shot ring out and I suddenly feel a sharp burning pain in my side. I look down from where the ache is coming from and I see blood. No doubt that's where the bullet decided to puncture.

In sheer agony I felt myself going slower and the hunters getting closer. I hear more gunfire and pain everywhere else. Suddenly my vision turned black as I passed out from it.

Having come from another successful robbery, Yoko and Kuronue separated from the group to celebrate together.

"I think we should go to the nearest town and find a couple of wenches and have some fun tonight," says Kuronue with a grin plastered on his face.

"No, Kuronue, I won't but you can go ahead and have some fun. I want to be alone for awhile," replies a sullen looking Yoko.

"Alright old buddy, we don't have to but what do you want to do together? Just like old times. Please!" begs Kuronue with a pout.

As Yoko was about to respond to his plea they heard a gunshot off in the distance. After hearing it the scent of fresh blood flooded their senses, and they recognize that the blood belonged to a kitsune. They look at each other for a second and rushed towards where the shot came from. Each thinking of what could be happening to the one who was bleeding, after they hear another shot they pick up they're speed.

The bandits arrived just in time as the hunters were about to take the kitsune away. Yoko pulls out his rose whip and killed all the hunters with an easy flick of his wrist. Walking up to the unconscious and injured being Yoko slowly rolled the kitsune onto her back and finds out it was a young girl.

Yoko felt anger that one of his kin was put into such a state and picked her up in his arms protectively, quickly running towards their thieves' camp. Silently behind him Kuronue thinks of why Yoko didn't leave the girl behind to her own fate. Other than her being a kitsune there is nothing to explain why his old friend was helping the kit.

From where they found the young kit fortunately it was close to their hang out. They were thankful that the rest of their team was out celebrating when they had come in. Speaking for the first time in minutes Yoko asks Kuronue for bandages for the kit's wounds.

Yoko walks to his room and lays the girl down on his bed. Then he proceeds to gently take the girls bloody shirt off her and starts cleaning the wounds. After that is done he uses some of his plants to help in her heal faster. When he was done with that Kuronue brought the bandages to Yoko and he proceeded to wrap her wounds with them.

Seeing that her shirt was torn beyond repair Yoko went to his dresser to gets one of his shirts and put it on her. After that Yoko sits down to wait for her to wake up. He wonders why those hunters were chasing this fox dark silver hair streaked with white highlights. What did they want with her?

Knowing he won't get his answers soon he sits up all night to make sure nothing happens to the young kit.

White Rose Fox: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Please review I will like to know what you folks think about this story. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did Kurama would be mine and my 2 friends would have joint custody over Hiei. To TsukiyomiMoon she would have Kuronue.

White Rose Fox: Sorry it has taken so long for me to update. I hope you enjoy this second chapter of Yoko's Love. Please review when you are done. Thanks to my beta Kerica.

When morning came there was movement coming from the kit on the bed. Yoko got up from the chair he was sitting in and moves towards the bed. He sits down and waits for her to wake up patiently, though his eyes were tired and had a soft darkness to them from getting any sleep.

I was reluctant to wake up. I don't want to know what happened to me and where I was. My senses slowly come back to me, and the first thing I smell is roses. It stirs my curiosity and I get my mind to work. I open my eyes slowly and hear someone's deep voice.

"You're awake." It was gruff but pleasant to my ears. Tenderness was there, but by the caution lacing it I can tell the person speaking doesn't show a soft side very often.

I turn my head towards where I heard the voice come from. Blinking I see a male fox in white with silver hair as well as silver fox ears and tail. I sit up suddenly, but unfortunately with that movement I double over in pain. I feel a pair of hands on my shoulders push me back down on the bed. I look into his slightly lighter color eyes than mine to see concern shining on the surface.

Suddenly as I was lying back down on the bed a voice comes from the doorway. "I have a room ready for her as you wanted." the voice says. This guy was suspicious of what was going on, but he did have some concern. It probably wasn't for me, though, more than likely for the one who had pushed me back down.

"Thank you, Kuronue. I'll take her there as soon as she is ready," the fox replies back. The bat known as Kuronue nods and turns to leave the room. "Well, now you're awake we can now introduce each other, and then you can tell me why you were running from those hunters. I am Yoko Kurama. So what is your name kit?" Yoko said tilting his head.

My eyes get wide when he told me who he was. I take a deep breath to reply, "My name is Kira. But to answer your other question…I don't know why they were chasing me, they just were." I close my eyes for a few seconds and I feel the bed move with his weight. I feel lean but strong arms around my neck and knees. When I was in his arms I open my eyes curious as to what he was doing.

He notices the question shining in my eyes and replies, "To take you to your new room, if you don't mind."

Shaking my head 'no' he walks out of his bedroom door to a room right next to his. He sits me down on my new bed before he sits down on a chair next to it. Then a woman comes in to sees me. After Yoko nods his head she comes up to the bed and starts healing my wounds.

The healer only took five minutes to completely heal me to where I could sit up without any pain. Yoko left the room saying he needs something to do. "Well now since you're all better, would you like something to eat?" the healer asks me. I nod my head yes in confirmation and she smiles at me. She goes out the door to where the kitchen was to get food for me.

Now that I was alone I took in the room that I was now in. There was a wooden dresser near the door as well as a wooden desk with a matching wood chair. I look down at the bed; it was raised slightly off the wood floor with plants as a soft mattress. After looking at the almost bare room I look at my clothes. I see that I did not have my own shirt on, but one like Yoko's. I still had on the shorts when I was running from the hunters though.

I suddenly hear knocking on the door I look inquisitively at it. I see that the healer needs some help with the door. I slowly stand up from the bed and walk to it to slide it open for her. I walk back to the bed and sit down while she walks behind me to sit the food tray on the bed. I sit there eating what she brought me while she sat down and watches me intently.

She slaps her head and says sheepishly, "Forgive my manners! My name is Koori."

"I'm Kira," I reply back. I continue to eat in silence until I was done.

Koori gathers the dishes as she stands to take them back to the kitchen, "Why don't you come with me to the kitchen? You can look around to find something to do."

I slowly stand on my shaky legs and I start following after Koori. Once I was outside the room I start looking around at my surroundings. After about three minutes we reach the kitchen.

As I step into the space warm from the cooking that had occurred, heads start turning in my direction. I keep close to Koori as she goes farther in to where she finally stops and sets down the tray. She looks back at me signaling to follow her.

We step out of the kitchen into the hallway. We avoid the random demons as we walk for awhile until we reach a door. Koori knocks on the door once then slides the door open. She steps into the room and I silently follow her in. I look around the semi-dark room to see two figures moving towards us.

White Rose Fox: I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Yoko's Love. Please review I appreciate the comments and would love to know how you like the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Yoko's Love-Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. So don't sue.

White Rose Fox: Here is the third chapter of Yoko's Love. Enjoy. Thanks go to Kerica my beta reader. Also I have a poll up please check it out and vote.

When the two were close enough to see, one was a silver fox in white clothing and the other one was a bat demon dressed all in black As they come to a stop in front of us I notice the fox to be the one who I saw when I woke up; Yoko.

He addresses Koori as well as Kuronue, "Why don't you take the kit shopping for some new clothes so she won't have to borrow mine as well as yours Koori. Oh! When you're done shopping Koori why don't you take our Kit to the springs for a bath?"

I sigh the two times he called me a kit and leave it alone. Koori and Kuronue turn towards the door as I follow them out it. Koori stops long enough to close the sliding door and walks with me in silence.

We walk through the maze of hallways until we reach a gateway. Several demons open the gate as Koori and Kuronue lead me through. Once we are out of the compound I look behind watch it get closed off once more.

We walk through the trees swiftly to avoid stray demons that could attack. I hang behind a little, yet keeping close enough not to lose the two ahead of me. After a thirty minute walk through the forest, we come upon the marketplace. I look around at ball tents as well as stalls set up all around. Koori and Kuronue grab my arms and tow me towards a tent near the back.

Koori lifts the flap of the tent as Kuronue all but pushes me inside. Koori follows inside while Kuronue looks around uninterestingly, obviously bored out of his mind. Koori rushes me towards the female clothes and looks at around. A few minutes pass before I start looking for some clothes for me.

An hour and a half later Koori, Kuronue, and I leave the tent with four bags each. In each bag there was a variety of clothes: pants, shorts, long sleeve shirts, short sleeve shirts, spaghetti shirts, pajamas, undergarments, socks, cold weather apparel, and several pairs of shoes. They also bought me some personal items while we were at the marketplace. The clothes were in several colors: red, black, blue, some greens, white, and gray.

The two lead me out of the marketplace through the woods again. I walk silently listening as well as looking for any demon that might attack us. While in front of me Koori and Kuronue were quietly arguing about something.

A little later on I start feeling a temperature change. It was getting hotter and more humid the farther we got in the forest. We finally reach the springs as Kuronue sets down the bags and walks off in a random direction leaving Koori and myself alone. Koori sits the bags down near the others and I follow suit.

Koori turns towards me, "Take off your clothes and I will help you take a bath."

I nod my head reluctantly and do as she said as she did the same. I walk to the hot spring and start stepping in, getting used to the warmth as I go deeper. I stop when the water reaches close to my shoulders. I wait for Koori to get in, and soon I feel the water ripple around me. I turn to see Koori with some kind of soap.

She smiles, "Turn around and I will wash your hair for you."

"I can wash my hair myself."

"I know you can but with being just injured and still healing I thought I would be nice and wash your hair and ears for you."

I sigh reluctantly, "Fine but be careful please."

Happy she says, "I will. Now turn around."

I do as she says and turn around so my back is facing her. Koori finds a place for me to sit on in the water as she starts putting shampoo in my hair.

When she was done lathering my hair she moves to my fox ears. I close my eyes as she starts at the bottom of my ears to the top. She finally stops cleaning my ears and I dunk down into the water to get the soap out. I come up and see Koori washing her own hair. I take the bar of soap Koori set near us and start cleaning my body. After that was done I was my tail and wait for Koori to be done as I let the warm water soothe my sore muscles.

Koori finishes bathing then she starts moving towards the shore. She grabs a towel for herself then she hands me one. I dry off my body then move onto getting the excess water out of my hair, ears, and my tail.

Once I was done I wrap the towel around me and walk to where we set the bags down. I rummage through them and take out the undergarments I need then I put them on. I look through another bag and pull out a long sleeve solid dark red shirt. I also pull out a pair of black pants and put the clothes on.

When I was done I look to where I hear Koori and see that she was done dressing. She takes out a strange item that she blows into. Out came a high pitch shrill so hurtful I fold down my ears and put my hands over them. She stops blowing in it after a minute while my ears were still ringing I start to glare at her.

Then suddenly I hear rustling in the bushes as Kuronue pops out. I shake my head at him and go grab some of the bags as I wait for Koori and Kuronue get ready to leave.

They silently talk to each other for a few minutes leaving me bored. They finally stop their conversation and they grab the rest of the bags. They start walking as I silently follow them back all the while glaring at Koori for the hurtful noise. She looks back a couple of times feeling me glare at her back. She ignores my glares for the rest of the trip back to the hideout.

The same guys who opened the gate earlier open it again to let us through. We head to my room as Koori and Kuronue set the bags down then they leave me alone.

I take all the clothes out of the bags on my bed. I separate them out then turn to my shoes. I place them next to the wooden desk. I move back to the bed and start folding my pants. I put the folded clothes in the third drawer in the dresser. I fold my shirts then put the shirts in the second drawer. I put my underclothes in the first door. I put the rest of the clothes in the last door finally done. I put the hairbrush and other items on the top of the dresser.

I lie down on my bed and close my eyes to rest. I hear someone open the door. I pop open an eye to see who it was. As I see Yoko in the doorway I sit up and motion to him that he can come in.

He sits down on the desk chair and sits there in silence for awhile before he looks at me and says, "Your training starts tomorrow so get as much sleep as you can tonight. You won't be getting much sleep from now on."

He gets up and leaves the room. I lie back down and fall asleep thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow.

White Rose Fox: Well I hope you like the third chapter of Yoko's Love. Please Review I like to know what you think about my story. Yay almost four pages.


	4. Chapter 4

Yoko's Love-Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

White Rose Fox: Hello again I hope you enjoyed the last chapter because here is the fourth chapter of Yoko's Love. Enjoy.

**­^_^**

I wake up to darkness in the room. I get up from the bed and I look out the window. I see the sun hasn't come up yet but the sky was changing colors slowly.

I walk away from the window to the dresser. I pick up my brush and brush the knots out of my hair quickly. I put the brush back down on the top of the dresser. I then rummage through the dresser and pull out a long sleeve black shirt as well as a pair of short black shorts. I find a pair of socks and pull them on.

After dressing I pull on a pair of shoes and step out of my room into the coming morning. I jump over the railing onto the open yard. I find a rock to sit on as I watch the sun come up. With my attention on the sun rise I fail to notice Yoko was standing right behind me.

A few minutes pass without me noticing him behind me until he reaches out and taps my shoulder. I jump up in surprise as I fall of the boulder. I get up off the ground to see Yoko standing there silently laughing at my behavior.

Yoko gives me a hand to help me up from the ground. I take his hand and he pulls me up from the ground. When I was up from the ground I turn to dust off my clothes.

I see that Yoko was looking at me with a thoughtful look on his face.

He breaks the silence asking me, "What are you doing up this early?"

I shake my head as I reply, "I just woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. Also you said I start training today so I thought I should be ready. You never did say when my training would start."

"Since your awake your training will start earlier than I thought. You can have breakfast then your training starts."

"Then where can I get breakfast so I can start as soon as possible."

Yoko raises an eyebrow at what I said and replies, "Follow me Kit to the kitchen but you will have to fix your breakfast yourself. The cooks are not awake yet."

"I can cook so I will be ok."

We fall into silence as he leads me through the maze of hallways. Yoko stops at a building and opens the door. He walks through the door of a very large door. He leads me past all the tables to another door. I look inside to see a very clean kitchen.

**^_^**

We both finish eating breakfast as Kuronue comes into the kitchen. I ignore his presence and wait for Yoko and Kuronue to stop talking. I look around to take in my surroundings while I wait.

It took a few minutes for their conversation to end. They walk to where I sat down as Yoko waits for me to get up Kuronue keeps on walking to the door.

I stand up as Yoko starts to walk towards the door. I follow after him through the halls then through part of the forest that fringes the camp. As we come upon a clearing he stops in the middle. As I come into the meadow my training begins.

**^_^**

As the sun sets Yoko finally relents and ends my training for the day. I slowly walk back to the camp as Yoko walks a head of me.

I walk to the dining hall to get something to eat. As I walk in the room everybody's eyes turn in my direction. I ignore their stares as I go straight into the kitchen.

I quickly walk into the kitchen and grab a few things to eat. I ignore the stares of the kitchen workers as I walk back out through the dining hall.

I reach the maze of hallways to finally approach my room. I slide my door open with one hand while holding my dinner with the other. I walk in my room then I slide my door shut.

I sit down on my bed and eat what food I got. After I was done eating I lay down drifting off to sleep as someone knocks on the door. I wake up jumping at the noise. I get up from the bed and open the door.

I open the door to see Koori standing there. She comes in my room and sits down on my bed. I walk after her as I also sit down on my bed waiting for Koori to say what she wants to say.

About ten minutes of silence past she stands up and leaves my room. I stare where she once was confused at what just happened.

I decide to think about it in the morning. I get up from the bed and rummage through the dresser for some pajamas. I pull out a gray spaghetti shirt as well as a pair of gray pants.

I get back in bed and I slowly fall asleep from all the hard training I went through today.

**^_^**

White Rose Fox: I hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter of Yoko's Love. I need some ideas for clothing please help. Also if you like Finding A Random Love I need help with what to do in the classes. I will post up which classes that I am using sometime but if you have any ideas I would appreciate the help. I also need help with training ideas. Thanks.


End file.
